Opposing the Enemies' Love
by Tsuna-Lover
Summary: Working in a group that opposed the Mafia was not great especially when you're the leader of the group. Tsuna has to face strong Mafia families and one of them has his father and mother in it. Driven by that fact, Tsuna tries his best to avoid the parents that have hurt him in the past. Trouble arises when others from the mafia falls for him. Shounen-ai, All27.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there my peeps. I wanted to thank you for those who reviewed and alerted as well as made "The Love For One" their favorites. Here I am with a new story to present to all of you. I'm supposed to be studying right now but plotbunnies keep on coming and I cannot stop them. Thus, here is one of the stories I'm doing. I'll probably post up some more stories before and after as well as during my examinations. I know, I'm odd for posting stories during examination but hey, I am pretty strange in my own little way as some of you are too. So, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn; Akira Amano does. If I did, Tsuna would have a Harem of hot boys chasing him and force him to wear sexy and cute outfits... (Faints abruptly)**

* * *

Prologue

_Abandoned…_

A young boy was running towards an unknown destination in a fast pace. His body was clad with clothing that could not keep him warm in the cold, raining night. His brown gravity defying hair was pushed back by the force of the wind while his honey brown eyes were glistening as tears cascaded from them, down to his cheeks.

_Such a painful word…_

The tears cascaded down his cheeks even more when the boy tried closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to stop his flowing tears. His small and short legs were getting tired but the boy did not stop. He kept running, bracing himself against the cold. He was then reminded of those voices… Those words… They pained him to no end…

"_Oi, idiot! You're a weakling! Go back to your mommy!_"

"_Having to raise such a failure like him… I feel sorry for his poor mother…_"

The pain did not cease- in fact, it got worse… To hear those voices saying such things was painful… but it indeed got worse when they came out of the mouths of the only people he loved…

_Why? Was my love for you not enough?_

"Tsu-kun, mama has accepted the fact that Tsu-kun is my no-good son. I've gotten used to it. Don't worry; I don't expect you to achieve anything in life anytime soon," the woman he had called his 'mother' told him with disappointment in her eyes even though he had promised to do better. Did she really feel as if he was useless? Did she not love him? Was it because he was a failure?

"Because of you I had to come here when I have much more important things to do! If you hadn't existed, I could be working peacefully instead of coming here to a no-good son like you!" the man he had called his 'father' had yelled when he had told the man he wanted to play with him. Did he really think he was useless? Did he not love him? Was it because he was a failure?

_You were my parents… How could you?_

The boy hit his chest painfully with his small fist. Adults were liars! He did not want to be like them; to be a liar! He hates adults that lie! His parents' words pained him far too much, he ran away from home without packing anything. The seven year old boy entered a park, passing by a sign that stood tall. Written on it was 'Namimori Park'. He stopped and rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears but it kept pouring as raindrops poured onto him.

_I was not loved… I was abandoned…_

Looking up, the boy spotted eleven figures; all of them were standing in different directions and were looking at him. One of the figures approached him and asked, "Hello there. What's your name little one?"

_We were all abandoned…_

"M-My name is S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna," the brunet child spoke out in a cute voice; very melodious even though he had stuttered. Tossing away the rule his mother had thought him on 'Not to Trust Strangers' to the side, he let the man clasped his hand gently. The people around him were emitting an aura that made him feel loved and safe. As if he could trust these unknown people.

"Well, Tsuna-chan, I would like to ask you something," the figure in front of him said before smiling softly. "Would you like to join us?"

A sweet and trusting smile was the figure's answer.

_True, they were abandoned… But they soon found a family within each other…_

* * *

**Thus this is the end to the Prologue. And if you guessed that these strangers that Tsuna met are characters from KHR, unfortunately I must tell you that you are wrong. If you are an anime and yaoi lover, you might recognize their names and looks in the next chapter. So for now, Bye-bi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, hey! The next chapter! Now, I should be studying but what the heck. I'll just post this up. So this is the first chapter as we get to know the strangers from the previous chapter which is the Prologue. How exciting. Please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn; Akira Amano does. If I did own KHR, Tsuna would be forced to wear a sexy bunny suit and get ravaged by hot predators... (Faints abruptly)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Zugaikotsu Troupe

The night was cold as a large blanket of snow covered the town. It was eerily silent with the exceptions of cats hissing, dogs barking and the loud sounds that trash cans make when they fall as well as car sirens going off. The snow made a crunching sound as a pair of boots walked on it.

A figure was walking through the darkness of the light, bypassing buildings and houses. The figure was wearing a large black trench coat and a pair of black boots. His arms were tucked in his pockets while his blue tinted glasses shone underneath the moon's glow. His blond hair was littered with flakes of snow as he walked ahead, ignoring the frigid weather.

Stopping in front of a large house that stood tall in a No-Enter zone, the blonde male walked towards it, uncaring of the signs that warned him to stay away. The house used to be an abandoned community centre which the government took down under the orders of the mafia. There were many Mafia families located in their area yet only three stood out and are known all over the world.

The Vongola, Millefiore and the Shimon famiglia were famous for their power. Vongola was the oldest mafia family, having to survive for 400 years. The Shimon famiglia survive a couple of years shorter but it was previously an ally family to Vongola but separated due to a misunderstanding. They were now allied once more. Millefiore on the other note was a relatively new family having to combine the Gesso famiglia and Giglio Nero famiglia. The family, even though it was new, was infamous for their unmerciful ways of killing and doing business as well as the fact that the members of the family were not to be trifled with.

Both Vongola and Millefiore were enemies and none would back down in their war. A truce was offered to be made but it seemed that their ideology clashed with one another's and they reverted back to their bloody fight once more.

This however was no concern to the blond male and he knocked on the door. The door opened quickly and revealed a brunet with short hair and green eyes. The brunet looked worried for a moment before pulling the blond man inside. "What the Hell were you thinking? Don't just stand outside, get in, Shizuo!" the brunet growled as he pulled the larger man inside.

Once both of them were indoors, the brunet slammed the door hurriedly as to block the cold weather from entering. Glaring at the blond, the brunet frowned deeply, "What brings you here Shizuo? I thought you were on a mission. Did you finish?"

The blond man, now known as Shizuo, huffed as he plopped himself onto a couch. Crossing his legs and leaning into the couch, he then turned to the brunet and said, "Yeah, I finished it already. How's Danchou, Ritsu?"

The brunet; Ritsu looked down painfully, his mouth setting into a firm line. "His condition has gotten even worse than before. If we don't do the operation soon, he's going to get even worse and eventually d-" Ritsu stopped himself from continuing when he felt his heart tightened painfully. It always hurt him to talk about his leader's illness; and it was not just him- everyone in their troupe hated the topic.

Shizuo cursed underneath his breath before turning to the stairs to see another brunet, this time with longer hair that ended just above his shoulders and he had the same green eyes Ritsu possessed. His skin was a slightly tanner tone than Ritsu's though. The boy had a pained expression that immediately made the other two occupants questioned him.

"Misaki, how's Danchou?" Ritsu asked his twin hurriedly, already hoping that his leader was not in pain.

The new occupant, Misaki gulped his saliva painfully before whispering out, "He's having those nightmares again."

This time, it was certain that the whole town could hear Shizuo cursing loudly.

* * *

The red phone smashed against the wall and broke into a million of electronic pieces. The owner of the phone, Asato, was heartbroken as his deep amethyst eyes watered. He clutched his dark brown locks as he cried; sobs and hiccups escaped his throat. His friends on the other hand were quite.

Junya, a young man with light colored brown locks and dark brown eyes tapped the keyboard on his laptop but this time far more harshly than before he got the phone call of his leader's condition. He was currently hacking into their enemy's computer system and was working hard.

A pair of cousins comforted each other by leaning their heads against one another. Ranmaru and Akihito wallowed in sadness upon hearing their beloved leader's health. Ranmaru possessed dark brown locks that ended just above his shoulders and dark brown eyes while Akihito owned dirty blond hair with light blue eyes that bordered grey. They were different yet the same sometimes and it would mistake others whether or not they were twins if it wasn't for their looks. The both of them sighed before turning to the riot below.

It was a risky mission but they needed the money for their leader's operation. Infiltrating and destroying the Vongola's system was not a good thing but the money they would receive could cover over a half of the payment for their leader's operation. The commotion was probably caused by Junya's cleverly implanted virus.

The calm brunet shut off his laptop and nodded to Ranmaru who produced a needle so thin that the human eye had to strain to spot it. The brunet threw it into the commotion and it landed on the troupe leader's neck. The large men then fell unconscious, creating a larger riot now.

The four people took that as their cue to leave as they quickly evacuated the scene. Junya then flipped his phone open and dialed a number once the four of them were out of sight. Pressing the phone against his ear, he asked the person on the other side when the line connected, "Are you finished on your side?"

* * *

A black haired young man with vivid green eyes smiled, "Almost done. We'll be out of here in just a bit. See you later, Junya." Subaru flipped his phone shut before turning to look at the room. Bodies littered everywhere, but they were alive still. Only unconscious, though. Their mission was just as risky as Junya's group. They were to infiltrate one of Millefiore's smaller bases and collect the data from the main base through the computer system. Once it was done, they were to implant a virus, just like how Junya did to one of Vongola's small bases as well.

Subaru watched as two young men, a couple of years younger than him dropped an unconscious body onto the floor. One of them had spiked black hair that had a green tint to it and brown eyes. The boy went by the name of Gon and his companion went by the name of Aichi. Aichi possessed blue hair and eyes and the boy was clad in red and blue. Both of the boys' skins were slightly tanned and both had the same height.

Subaru smiled at them, "Let's go. We need to collect the money fast, before that swindler runs away with the loot he promised us." The three of them evacuated quickly, leaving no traces behind.

* * *

Ayase sighed as he ran a hand through his blond hair. His bangs framed the sides of his face and it almost reached his collar bone. Ayase wondered for a moment if he should get a haircut as he fiddled with a lock of his hair before averting his sapphire blue eyes to the sleeping form of his leader.

His leader looked so peaceful in his sleep, as his untamed yet silky, brown gravity defying hair spread out like a halo while his usual warm honey brown eyes were closed. His skin was creamy and soft and his cheeks were slightly flushed. His pink, soft lips were paired up with an adorable button nose. The slender frame of the brunet's body was covered with a thick blanket and one could tell that the brunet's height was that of the same as a 12 to 14 year old child.

Ayase smiled lightly, pushing back the bangs that covered his leader's forehead and in return he earned a whimper from the sleeping brunet. The brunet soon thrashed in his bed, flailing his arms and legs and muttering words underneath his breath. It happened every time the leader had a nightmare of his past life. Ayase immediately comforted the disturbed brunet who soon fell back into his previous deep slumber. Sighing in relief, Ayase then stood up and quietly exited the room, as not to wake the sleeping boy. Shutting the door behind him, he stared at the name plate that was placed on the said door.

He traced the written carving on the name plate as he read it. He then left to go downstairs to greet the others. As he descended the stairs, he thought back of the name he had read; the name of their leader.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_.

* * *

Reborn was known as the World's number one Hitman. He never backed down in anything thrown his way. So when he got the message from Vongola's current boss, Timoteo; the Ninth to infiltrate a base owned by a group who called themselves the Zugaikotsu troupe and capture at least one of their members, he and his troupe, the Arcobaleno set out to do their work.

They arrived at a large house where they presumed was the Zugaikotsu troupe's hideout is. Verde, their Science expert scanned the place through his infrared glasses. "I see four occupants moving and one is still; asleep probably. The four moving targets seem to be talking to one another; they are all located in the living room, while the single target is on the highest floor, middle room. They should be easy to handle." Verde turned to his comrades and smirked; his green eyes twinkling. He ran a hand through his green hair when he noticed his other comrades getting excited.

Colonello rubbed his hands together and grinned, "Let's go!" The blonde tried to move before someone grabbed his leg and he tripped abruptly. He looked up and glared at the hand with his blue eyes. "Lal! Let go! We need to do our mission!" Colonello growled at his comrade.

Lal Mirch, a woman with blue hair snorted. "Think first, you idiot. We shouldn't underestimate our enemy. They might be stronger than us. I received news that one of them managed to beat the Varia's underlings. He managed to take out that large group who has almost half of the Varia's skill combined. Even Leviathan's infamous troupe was wiped out by him. We should approach them carefully, especially in their territory," Lal informed, her brown eyes clashing with Colonello's blue ones.

"What Lal said was true. Squalo and Levi were pissed off and unfortunately _I_ had to pay for the medical bills," a young man with a black hood that shadowed his eyes groaned in annoyance. Viper, or as he would liked to be called; Mammon played with a strand of his purple hair, near the purple fang tattoos on his cheek. He certainly did not like wasting or spending his money.

"I agree with Lal. They might be able to take all of us down. I do not think any of you would want to die early," Fon, a Chinese young man said. His black hair was braided neatly and his black eyes were watching the house intensely.

Skull, a man with dark purple hair, purple eyes decorated his purple eye shadow, purple colored lips, a piercing under his lower lip and a chain hanging near his mouth and bandages on both his cheeks and above his left eyebrow grinned. A purple tear drop tattoo was located underneath his left eye, above the bandage. He turned to Reborn, "Come on, senpai! Let's get a move on!"

"Shut up, Lackey!" Reborn hissed as he hit Skull on the head, making the purple haired man cry. "Let's move," Reborn then whispered, tilting his hat down to hide his black eyes and the troupe dispersed. They broke down the door and attacked the four people that were talking to one another. The four people defended themselves. A tall blond was going against Skull, two brunets were going against Viper and Verde while a small blond was battling against Fon.

"Get upstairs, we'll hold them down," Skull grunted as he evaded a punch by the tall blond. A brunet with long hair turned to the remaining others, "Don't you dare lay a hand on Danchou-sama!"

Lal smirked, "So the still occupant is the leader, eh? Interesting." She, Reborn and Colonello rushed up the stairs, ignoring the cries that demanded them to stop. Once they arrived upstairs, they treaded softly and searched for the room Verde had mentioned the lone occupant was in.

Reborn silently walked, his green chameleon partner, Leon had transformed into a gun and was now in his hands. He then noticed a door with a slightly familiar name on the name plate. Turning to his two comrades, Reborn ushered to them, "Oi, over here. I found something interesting."

Both Colonello and Lal made their ways to Reborn and stared up at the name plate their fedora-wearing comrade pointed to. "Th-That's…!" Lal managed to mutter, recognizing the name.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_.

"Oi, isn't that the name of Iemitsu's missing son, kora?" Colonello asked for confirmation and Lal nodded her head; expression turning serious.

"We should go in and investigate," Reborn said as he smirked at the newfound revelation. A room with idiot Iemitsu's son's name; that has been missing for almost eight years on it was not to be ignored.

Lal objected the idea, saying that it was compromising their initial mission but Colonello had agreed with Reborn. Something suspicious and important like this was not to be overlooked.

"Lal, we have to go in. Besides, this is the middle room. The other rooms have no movements in it. Verde said so," Reborn convinced, fingers already twitching to turn the knob and entering the room.

Lal was quiet for a moment before nodding in defeat, as she bit her lip in apprehension. Colonello grinned while Reborn smirked as the black haired man gripped the door knob and twisted it. Pushing it open, he saw nothing in the room except for a lump on the bed that was covered by a thick blanket.

Reborn peered down to look at the lump while Lal and Colonello searched the room. Lal had stared at a small skull on the bedside table and noticed its hollow and black eye sockets had a small orange light in them. She was curious but her instincts told her not to get close to it.

Reborn pulled down the blanket and was shocked to see a boy with almost the same facial features as Nana, Iemitsu's wife. "No doubt about it; this may be Iemitsu's and Nana's missing son. He looks just like Nana," Reborn confirmed and this fact elicited a small gasp from Lal and widened eyes from Colonello.

"We have to contact Iemitsu, right now!" Lal whispered out hurriedly while Reborn and Colonello remained silent. Something wasn't right with the situation.

"Why is Iemitsu's son doing here anyways? By the looks of it, he's neither a prisoner nor a hostage. Verde told us that there's only one person on the highest floor. And that blond downstairs warned us to stay away from their leader. So, the question now is; where is the leader if Verde only saw Tsunayoshi here?" Clonello questioned, tapping his foot against the carpeted floor. He was utterly confused.

Reborn's eyes widened for a fraction before he turned to the sleeping boy on the bed. "Could it be-" Reborn could not finish his sentence when suddenly; a black haired young man with vivid green eyes entered the room with a frown on his face.

"I thought the people downstairs told you not to come up here. You stepped into the wrong territory," the black haired man said before pulling out a piece of folded paper with a Kanji written on it. Pressing the paper against his lips, the black haired man began muttering unfamiliar words, before the Kanji glowed brightly. The black haired man threw the paper to Reborn, Colonello and Lal.

Alarms set off in Reborn's mind and the hitman yelled out, "Duck!" The three of them evaded the paper, which then exploded loudly. Reborn noticed that even though the explosion was small, it could seriously injure them to the point that they could be admitted to the hospital with just one blow.

The dark haired man clucked his tongue in annoyance and threw more Kanji papers at them. "Get out of here!" he yelled out.

The Arcobaleno members dodged yet again but they were too late on noticing that the man that attacked them had suddenly moved next to the still sleeping figure on the bed.

Reborn heard the man said something shocking to him before the attacker carried the sleeping boy and jumped out of the window. Reborn immediately ran to the window and saw that the black haired male with his other teammates were running away._ Two… four… five… Five people; the other members were not here. They probably stayed back to transport the others to some place else. Damn it!_ Reborn cursed inwardly as he clenched his fist tightly, almost piercing the skin of his palm. They had failed the mission and all because they were too distracted.

The three went downstairs and was shocked to see the rest of their comrades unconscious. "Just how strong were they?" Lal asked to herself while Colonello shrugged to her inquiry.

They picked up their fallen comrades and exited the place quickly, running towards their vehicle. "We need to get to the main base, _now_!" Reborn growled at Colonello who was going to drive.

Cracking his knuckles, the blond grinned, "No problem." The blue eyed male started the engine so that it roared to life before changing the gear and pressing the pedal to move. Never in their entire lives would Lal and Reborn let Colonello drive again. They almost hit a couple of cars, some teenagers and a drunken man.

* * *

Sawada Iemitsu could think of millions of possibilities as to why Reborn had wanted the whole Vongola, including the Varia to get together with the Millefiore Famiglia. They were enemies, damn it! It was a good thing that the Shimon Famiglia decided to grace them with their presence.

He bit his lip as he sent a glance to Nana. He had revealed to his wife he was in the Mafia when his son had gone missing for weeks. At first his wife blamed him for the missing of their son but accepted the fact in the end. They did not give up on searching for their beloved Tsuna yet. How could they? He was the apple of their eyes even though they had said horrible things to him that led him to run away from home in the first place. They have not forgiven themselves for that grave mistake.

The Arcobaleno troupe entered the room and walked towards them with Fon, Skull, Verde and Viper injured. The others stared in shock; some did so discreetly while others openly stared. All of them wondered who was strong enough to land bruises on the Arcobaleno members. Even outnumbered, the Arcobaleno members were still strong enough not to get a single speck of dirt on themselves. So what had happened to the legendary Arcobaleno?

"What happened?" Timoteo demanded worriedly. His heir, Giotto, a young man with blond gravity defying hair and bright orange eyes sat quietly next to him. The blond played with the ring on his fingers as he stared at Reborn; demanding an explanation. The mission was supposed to be a successful one; G, his right hand man had calculated the percentage of accomplishment was 95 percent _with_ interference from the enemies.

"We have some… interesting news about the Zugaikotsu troupe. But first, the report," Reborn stated and watched Verde handing a report to Alaude, one of Giotto's guardians.

"We infiltrated the territory and Verde scanned it with his infrared glasses. There were five occupants at the moment; four of them that were located downstairs; they were talking to one another while one was asleep on the highest floor. Once we entered the building, Verde, Viper, Skull and Fon were battling the four downstairs while Colonello, Lal Mirch and I went to the lone occupant's coordinates. He was located in the middle room. One of the four downstairs warned us to stay away from the leader that was in the building; upstairs to be exact. We entered the lone occupant's room and soon after, another member of their troupe came in and attacked us with what seemed to be like paper bombs. He managed to carry the sleeping member and flee with the rest of the members. We went downstairs and found the others wounded and unconscious," Reborn informed as he watched the occupants absorb the information.

They all looked at him, demanding he tell them what he was keeping from them. They knew Reborn was hiding something and Reborn sighed in agreement.

"Iemitsu… we found your missing son in the Zugaikotsu troupe's hideout," Reborn said and earned gasps from some of the occupants in the room.

Nana stood up, clutching her hands together and placed them against her chest. She could hear the thumping of her heart at the newfound revelation. Her son was alive… she could not believe that fact.

"What was he doing there, Reborn? Was he their captive?" Iemitsu demanded angrily, wanting to storm out of the room and find his son _immediately_. He had not seen his little boy for… eight years now. Oh, how he missed him.

"No…" Reborn trailed off before continuing with a glare, "He's one of the Zugaikotsu."

This fact made everyone stared at Reborn in shock. Iemitsu gritted his teeth in disbelief. No, his son could not be in an enemy's troupe. How was he going to get him back? "Reborn! What are you talking about? It's impossible for Tsuna to be in a troupe as dangerous as _that_ troupe!" Iemitsu yelled out.

Reborn ignored it and continued to inform the occupants of his further realization about Iemitsu's son, "He's not only one of them… He's also their leader."

Everyone was quiet; not one spoke.

The… leader of the Zugaikotsu… was Iemitsu and Nana's precious son?

* * *

**Thus this ends the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, now I must work on my other soon to be posted up new stories! Bye-bi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo, minna! Long time no see. So, this is the second chapter! I'm still working on 'The Love for One' so those who wants it, don't worry. (wink) Now, we dive into Tsuna's condition as well as the Zugaikotsu's view on their leader. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and all of its related items; Akira Amano-sensei does. If I did own it, Tsuna would be captured by hot guys... and forced to... (clears throat) _something_... (faints** abruptly).

* * *

Chapter 2: A Horrible Revelation.

"W-What did you just said… Reborn?" Iemitsu asked hesitantly. He could not believe what he had heard. It was impossible… His precious Tsuna shouldn't be in the enemy's troupe. He refused to believe this but what would Reborn gain if the fedora wearing man lied. Nothing… and Reborn seemed to do things that brought him benefits.

"You heard me, Iemitsu!" Reborn almost growled; he hated repeating things. The blond should be able to hear him clearly as there was nothing wrong with the man's hearing abilities. Reborn said through gritted teeth, "Your missing son is not only one of the members in the Zugaikotsu troupe but he's also the leader!"

"How are you so sure, Reborn? For all we'd know, it could've been a mistake," Timoteo said, trying to view the problem from a positive view instead of looking at the glass as half-empty.

"Think about it! Verde said that a lone occupant was located on the highest floor on the building and one of the members downstairs warned us to stay away from their leader when Colonello, Lal and I were going upstairs. We arrived at Tsunayoshi's room and he was the only one there. The answer is so obvious!" Reborn scowled, he was irritated. Can't these people accept the truth already?

"But… we can't capture him Reborn. We can't kill him; he's my son," Iemitsu said pathetically, plopping onto his seat and covered his eyes with his hands while Nana patted his back to calm him. They could not let their precious son be killed, even though it was by their friends as well.

"We won't until we find a legitimate reason to do so," Giotto said indifferently but his curiosity and attention was caught. If he was not mistaken, Sawada Tsunayoshi was 15 years old this year. It was simply interesting that a mere teenager could control a dangerous troupe like the Zugaikotsu. He wanted to know how strong Iemitsu's son had become.

Soon after, a pair of men came rushing in. Giotto recognized one of them being a Vongola and noticed the other one was donning a Millefiore uniform. Both were panting and had worried looks on his face.

"Sir, the system has been breached. We've lost all of the data and the virus implanted in the system cannot be terminated!" both the men yelled out simultaneously.

The revelation shocked the occupants to the core. "What?" Giotto growled out as Byakuran, the Millefiore leader frowned immediately, the marshmallow he was eating forgotten.

"Care to repeat that?" Byakuran smiled sadistically and the temperature in the room miraculously dropped below 0 degrees Celsius. Some of the occupants were intimidated by the white haired leader's aura and some were not; they were used to it after all.

"They… hacked into our data system and copied and destroy the data we had. We found out that both hackers are one in the same. Here, take a look at this," the Vongola member showed a laptop as did the Millefiore lackey. Both had the same thing plastered on the monitors.

An image of a skull with something glowing in the eye sockets. It only related to one troupe and one troupe only.

The Zugaikotsu.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up and turned his head to inspect the room. It was… different than his usual bedroom. He was tucked in a four poster bed with light pink drapes covering the bed. He then noticed the large quantities of stuffed toys and soft pillows. It was larger then the room he had at the community centre building. "I must be in the Mansion, but how did I get here?" the boy inquired to himself.

He then turned to the door when he heard it open. Shizuo entered the room and knelt in front of his leader once he was beside the bed. "Danchou-sama, are you okay?" Shizuo asked as he watched his precious leader swinging his legs so it dangled on the edge of the bed.

Tsuna smiled at Shizuo's loyalty before replying, "I'm fine, Shizu-chan. Please stop worrying. Anyways, why are we at the mansion? You know I don't like this place much. I like the community centre home better." Tsuna pouted; he did not like the mansion –it was far too grand for his liking. He liked living a much more moderate life, after all.

"Our base has been breached by a group. We managed to defeat them but it remained unsafe to venture. Don't worry; we'll find another comfortable place for you to live," Shizuo informed as he unbuttoned the pajama top Tsuna donned.

Tsuna pouted once more but nodded understandingly. He smiled at Shizuo, who had taken off his pajama top and was now working at the knot that tightened his pants. "Shizu-chan, I can take off my clothes just fine," Tsuna mumbled out.

Shizuo smiled, "Yes, I know but you're ill, so please let us do all the work. You should rest often." Shizuo grimaced as he remembered what their secretive doctor, Rosse Labbra said about Tsuna's disease.

Tsuna had the Ketsueki Ume Shi; a disease causes death in a slow and painful way. The price for the treatment was costly. The first sign was having bouts of pain shooting through the chest; mainly the heart. Followed by the first stage where the victim would cough out blood. The second stage was that blood would come out from the tear ducts and mouth and sometimes the ears. The third stage was the frequent yet temporary limping of appendages. Lastly, red marks will appear on the skin and a burning sensation would be felt. The pain was crucial and some could not take it thus dies before the illness could be administered into the body system fully. Once all four stages were passed through, deep injuries will magically appear onto the skin and blood will start dripping out. The blood would feel like hot lava, thus making the victim suffer an unbearable pain. The meaning of the illness was 'blood filled death' so it was no surprise when the victim ended up smudged with their own blood.

Shizuo cursed at the information; even the great Trident Shamal did not have the cure. Rosse had confirmed so when she accidentally met the perverted doctor in a bar once. His only hope is to reach the payment before it increased once more. The cure was a piece of flower called 'Kokoro' that meant Heart. Only one flower existed every ten years just like how the Ketsueki Ume Shi existed in every ten years or so. The flower does not grow in one place; it grows anywhere it wants to whether the place is freezing cold or boiling hot. Such a rare flower and cure was costly and Shizuo was certain that others wanted it for its pale beauty and rarity while the troupe needed it for their leader's health. Their mission was much more important than other's selfishness.

Once Tsuna was clad only in his boxers, Shizuo picked him up and place Tsuna in his arm. Shizuo carried the much smaller male to the bathroom where the tub was filled with warm, vanilla scented bath water. Tsuna stared at the tub and its content in wonder while Shizuo set the brunet down.

"Get bathing, Danchou-sama. Ayase made us breakfast already; he really wants you to taste his new recipe," Shizuo smiled lightly as he watched the brunet slip out of his boxers and entered the tub slowly.

Smiling broadly, Tsuna then giggled, "Okay! I'll finish up quickly in here!" The small brunet watched his loyal friend exited the room before he sunk down into the water even more until it reached below his nose. Closing his eyes in bliss, Tsuna relaxed in the tub, inhaling the sweet scent that lingered in the room.

He did not like being treated like royalty but the baths were far too relaxing to be turned down. He sunk down into the water before appearing out of the milky water, greedily inhaling more air. He soaped himself and washed his hair before rinsing the soap and shampoo off. He got out of the tub and pulled the cork as he watched the milky water whirled down the drain.

He wrapped a light blue robe around his body to cover his small frame as he exited the bathroom. Wiping his hair, Tsuna then wore his clothes; an orange yukata with yellow butterflies and tangerine colored flowers. He slipped into a pair of sandals before exiting his room.

Walking down the stairs slowly, Tsuna noticed a black haired male walking by the stairs with hands filled with toys. Running towards the male, Tsuna grinned when the black haired man noticed him. "Suba-chan!" Tsuna called out as he hugged the taller male tightly.

Subaru smiled almost immediately; it brightened his day to see his beloved leader. He was bringing the leader's toys to the dining room so that the leader could play with them while they ate. He then stared at the yukata Tsuna was wearing, "Danchou-sama, why are you wearing a yukata? It's the cold season now."

Tsuna blinked twice before looking down at his attire, "I know that. It's just that it's very warm in here." Tsuna smiled broadly and that small action made Subaru ruffled the boy's hair before both of them walked towards the dining room.

The other members were already eating and some were talking to one another. It suddenly quieted down when all of them spotted the leader. The first one that attacked the precious leader was none other than Tsuzuki.

"Danchou-sama! You're alive!" Tsuzuki wailed out as he tightened the hug he had on the youngest member of their troupe. The others sweat dropped at the sight of a wailing Tsuzuki who was hugging their leader far too tightly until the boy turned blue from the lack of the needed oxygen.

"Oi, Tsuzuki, let Danchou-sama go!" Ranmaru growled out, his teeth grinding against one another. He didn't like to see the leader in pain; it was already enough that their beloved commander was suffering from a deathly and rare disease.

Tsuzuki turned to glare at his comrade, not noticing the fact that his hold on Tsuna slacked just a bit, allowing the small brunet to escape and greedily sucked in the air around him. Coughing for a bit, Tsuna then crawled towards the table, ignoring the fight between Ranmaru and Tsuzuki. It was a natural occurrence; the two would fight over the leader's health and well-being often.

Tsuna sat down on his seat and Shizuo came over to his seat, placing a plate of eggs, bacon, sausages and some toast in front of Tsuna. Pouting at the non-Japanese breakfast in front of him, Tsuna muttered a small 'Itadakimasu' before digging in. as he chewed, he watched the others sat down in their respective seats and ate. Subaru placed toys near Tsuna and Tsuna immediately grabbed his favorite; a chomping monster robot by the name of Tinker-man.

He then placed wooden blocks in front of Tinker-man and turned the toy on. Tsuna watched in amusement as the mechanical toy began to move towards the blocks and devour them in one quick go, chomping on the wooden material until splinters of wood began to scatter everywhere in the robot's vicinity.

The others ate silently, enjoying the warm atmosphere even though Tinker-man was indeed a creation to be feared. They didn't mind at all; as long as their leader was happy, they were content with its presence.

"Danchou-sama, please eat. You need the energy for today," Ayase reminded Tsuna as he frowned slightly. The leader always played and never ate; it was shocking to others how a fifteen year old boy acted like a seven year old but not to the members of the Zugaikotsu. The boy was ignored during his childhood –of course he would act like a child.

Tsuna nodded absent-mindedly before stabbing a sausage with his chopsticks and nibbled on one of the end of the meat. His other –free hand, was playing wit the toys near him.

They all ate silently, basking in the family-like atmosphere. They know that nothing can ruin this moment.

* * *

Giotto huffed as he threw his black mantel onto his bed. He plopped onto his chair, relaxing as his shoulders slumped in tiredness. It was a tiring day; he suffered from listening to Iemitsu's begging on not killing his son. He spent hours explaining to the blond that they would not act until the Zugaikotsu does something drastic.

A knock was heard and it made Giotto groan in irritation. He was just relaxing and they had the galls on disturbing him? Scowling, Giotto stood up harshly and pulled the door open to see Ganauche, one of Timoteo's guardians.

"Yo, Giotto. The Ninth is calling you; we've caught one of Zugaikotsu's acquaintances," Ganauche said lazily before strolling away, his hands tucked in his pants pockets.

Giotto frowned at this and sighed in defeat. He slammed the door shut behind him and stomped towards the meeting room. Once he got there, he noticed that the Millefiore was there as well along with the Shimon. _Since when did we have a temporary truce?_ Giotto thought as his eyebrow arched and chose to set down next to Timoteo.

In the middle of the room, a woman sat as her legs crossed. She was donning a doctor's coat and a black pencil skirt. The turquoise colored shirt underneath almost revealed her large chest. Black curled hair complimented her emerald green eyes as she had painted on smoky eye shadow and a pair of red lips. She was undeniably beautiful but her person oozed ominous. She seemed like a woman that was not to be trifled with, no matter how beautiful.

"Rosse Labbra, correct?" Timoteo asked as his voice devoid of any emotion. Giotto closed his eye at his grandfather's cold voice; never in his life had he heard the old man speaking so hauntingly.

The woman smirked as she uncrossed her legs, only to cross it once more but this time, it was the opposite way. She then chewed on something in her mouth, and most assumed it was a piece of chewing gum. "What's it to you?" she snickered and in return, she received glared from Timoteo's guardians as well as those who were acquainted to the Vongola.

"You're one of the members of the Zugaikotsu troupe, are you not?" Timoteo asked, frighteningly calm in this ordeal.

Rosse did not pay any heed to the man and decided to look around the room before replying, "Sorry old man. I wished I was but the Zugaikotsu troupe only has twelve members in it and all of them are males." She then reverted back on wandering her eyes around the room. It then landed on a certain brown haired perverted doctor and she began to growl. _It was probably him who exposed my connection with the Zugaikotsu –the traitor_, Rosse thought in contempt, thinking of 1001 ways to kill Shamal with her bare hands.

Shamal, who was _very_ near the fuming woman, gulped when he felt the pissed off aura that was emitted by Rosse. _I'm screwed and not in a good way,_ Shamal thought helplessly.

Timoteo cleared his throat to gain Rosse's attention which the black haired woman gave. "I still have some more questions to ask to you," Timoteo informed, his voice was very stern.

Smirking, Rosse then flipped her hair with her hand before crossing her arms against her busty chest, "Go on, old man."

Timoteo frowned at the woman's rudeness; her looks were different than her personality. Sighing, Timoteo then asked, "Is it true the leader is a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

This stumped Rosse speechless. _How… How did they know?_ Rosse thought in panic as she felt herself breathing heavily, _They weren't supposed to find out._

Giotto noticed the woman's uneasiness as well as the other occupants in the room. Even though the woman had no part in the troupe, she still knew the people in it. "Well?" Giotto asked for the answer impatiently, wanting the woman to feel a false sense of security.

Rosse composed herself immediately but she already knew she had been found out. It was pathetic of her to reveal such information and she knew Shizuo would be after her head for risking Tsuna's life. It was bad enough that the kid was deathly ill. "No, I don't think so. I don't know," she answered calmly, yet her body language showed that she wanted to escape and warn the others. It was not in her policy to let friends get hurt.

Timoteo closed his eyes and sighed tiredly, "Release her. She is no use to us." Two men obliged the order and grabbed Rosse by her arms. However, this made Rosse smacked the two men in black.

"Don't touch me you filthy pigs! Why in the world would I want to be touched by such vile men?" Rosse screamed out, her face contorted in a disgust expression. Rosse was known for her hatred towards men; she only treated men she deemed worthy of her respect and women. Rosse immediately stormed out of the room, demanding a female servant to show her the way out.

The others in the meeting room only watched the scene and were very silent. "Such a lively one," Byakuran chirped with a strained smile.

Shamal slammed his head onto a table while Gokudera snickered at his mentor's agony. It was amusing to see Shamal one day came from the bar, sporting cracked ribs and bruises –and to think he got it from a _woman_.

Iemitsu frowned; he really needed to meet his son to confirm this problem. He couldn't believe the fact that his son was in a dangerous group like the Zugaikotsu. Though they didn't kill, but it doesn't mean they _can't_. They were a troupe of dangerous people; how he son met them was a puzzle as well. Could they have caught Tsuna by force and treated his son nicely until he had a Stockholm syndrome? Yet it doesn't explain the fact that his son was the _leader_ of that troupe. Usually the victim of the Stockholm syndrome looked up to the criminals, not the other way around. Iemitsu groaned, unable to think properly and needed more answers to his many questions. He stormed out of the room, ignoring Timoteo's calls.

Timoteo sighed at his friend's stubbornness, but the older man couldn't blame him. If Timoteo had found out that his long lost son was still alive and yet, he was an enemy, he would not give up on getting him back by his side. In reality, almost all of the people in the room pitied Iemitsu; the man had already suffered without the presence of his sweet son for a very long time and to finally found out that his precious child was an enemy added salt to the wound.

"Alright, this meeting has come to an end. Millefiore, please go back to your base. The rest of you please go back to your quarters. Shimon, you may stay here if you'd like," Timoteo said as he stood up. The Millefiore immediately left, not wanting to stay with their enemies while Shimon thanked the Ninth boss before going to the spare rooms the mansion had.

Giotto turned to stare at his grandfather before stating, "There's something bothering you, grandfather." Giotto had noticed his grandfather's restlessness. The old man was thinking about something that was slightly important to the case.

Timoteo glanced at his blond grandchild before sighing; as usual, the boy could easily notice his change in demeanor. Turning fully to face the future boss, Timoteo confessed, "There's something odd about this. Why would the Zugaikotsu be acquainted with a doctor for serious and death-related illnesses? There are reports saying that the Zugaikotsu already has someone that have healing properties; though not that strong. Not to mention the fact that the Zugaikotsu members are wound-resistant."

Giotto froze for a moment; what Timoteo had said was all true. Why would the Zugaikotsu need a doctor with them? Something was up; probably one of their members had an illness that is hard to cure –it was the only explanation.

Timoteo then exited the room, yawning slightly, "We'll talk about this problem with the others tomorrow morning. As of right now, you should go to sleep, Giotto. I'm going to have a little talk with Xanxus before I go to bed." Timoteo left the blond to think about the newfound information.

Giotto sighed and then ruffled his own gravity defying hair before slumping back into his chair. It was certainly a mind-boggling riddle; solving it would be difficult, yet the end result would be very important to their dilemma. The blond then stood up and walked towards his room; he needed a good night rest to think properly on the next day. A yawn escaped his lips as he ascended the stairs that lead to his room.

* * *

"We've got a new mission –or should I say _some_ missions?" Akihito sang as he neared his relaxing friends. He grinned as he handed Shizuo the file and plopped in between Ritsu and Misaki. The brothers then turned to Akihito before shoving pillows to the blond.

"It's the same as always; they want us to hack into the Vongola and Millefiore bases and retrieve some documents," Shizuo sighed as he folded his glasses and pocketed it in his breast pocket. He then turned to his leader who was solving a five thousand pieces jigsaw puzzle for confirmation.

"Refuse them. Pick a new mission that _doesn't_ involve the Millefiore, Vongola or any of their allies," Tsuna said as he placed a piece in its rightful place. Then, he picked up another piece and resumed to search for its place, "It's boring to only do missions on them, even though we're against them."

Shizuo nodded before flipping to a new page and read its content, only to flip the page he was reading to a new one. After half of the papers were gone through, Shizuo finally came across a paper that had no Vongola, Millefiore or any other names of families that allied themselves with the two. "Found one; we have to hack into a company's system and retrieve some important data on the money kept. It seems like the owner suspects his wife stealing the money from the company; she has been spending avidly, so it seems. The name of the company is Fantoma Incorporated. Ring a bell, Junya?" Shizuo smirked as he pulled the sheet of paper from the file and handed it to the computer expert.

Junya smiled slightly, "My old company? Interesting… I harbor no ill feelings towards the owner, Mr. Cain but his wife was the one who fired me. Accept it, Shizuo; I wouldn't mind paying my former boss a visit. It's quite unfortunate that the visit is under such a troubled condition." The brunet handed back the paper to the bodyguard who only wrote Junya's name at the right upper part of the paper.

Shizuo continued to scan more of the papers and found six missions, not including Junya's mission. He stamped the papers in the files with a red 'Refuse' stamp before slipping it into a box filled with other refused papers.

He handed the papers to his comrades and began explaining the missions. "Junya, as you may know, you're going to the Fantoma Company and you'll be taking Akihito along for a stronger cover story. Ranmaru, you are to handle a yakuza group that has oddly come here and you'll be taking Aichi with you to cover up the scene. Tsuzuki and Subaru, both of you are to go to an old theatre 500 miles from here. The owner said that it's haunted, so please examine the place and if there is a ghost of some sorts, exterminate it. Ritsu, you and Gon are going to an abandoned factory where a drug deal is about to go on. Knock out the dealers and retrieve some weaponry before calling the police. Misaki, you're going to a bar to deal with a Politician that seems to be having an affair with someone else. Retrieve evidence for the wife to post a divorce. Ayase, your mission is to steal some blueprints and give it back to its rightful owner –the address is written on your paper. I'll be dealing some illegal weaponry for the government at the Port," Shizuo explained as he picked up Tsuna and placed the leader onto the couch.

"Danchou-sama, you are to stay here. I will call Rosse to look after you," Shizuo said as he pulled out his cell phone. Before he could dial Rosse's number, the woman stormed in, her face pale and sickly.

Tsuna leaped out from the couch and neared the black haired woman, fussing over her. "Rosse, what happened to you? Are you hurt? Sick, perhaps? Dear Kami-sama, sit down and rest. I'll go make some tea," Tsuna said and before he could head to the kitchen, Ayase beat him to the spot as the blond pleaded the brunet to go back and seat down while he handled the tea.

Rosse plopped onto a chair and hid her face in her hands as muffled sobs escaped her throat while her body trembled. The curled black hair was frizzy while her clothes were disheveled –clear sign that the woman had gone out drinking. It was amazing to have found out that Rosse could not get drunk no matter how much the busty woman drank.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. I'm so sorry," Rosse hiccupped as her body trembled more vigorously. The woman kept apologizing without properly explaining the situation to them. Shizuo was tempted to hit the woman until Rosse yelled out their worst nightmare.

"They know Tsuna's identity and position in the Zugaikotsu! The Vongola, Shimon and Millefiore know!"

Blood boiled in Shizuo's body; not because of Rosse –she was not to blame as she did nothing wrong. He snarled at the fact that the intrusion at the community building was the cause of them finding out. He turned to Ayase and told the blonde to soothe Rosse while he brought the leader to bed.

"Are you sure this is a good thing to do, senpai?" Aichi voiced out quietly, sending a worried gaze to the sobbing woman. Rosse was a friend, a family; they didn't like it when their family is hurt.

"Do what?" Shizuo questioned his junior as he slipped on his glasses. He looked down at the blue haired boy who was looking at Rosse with saddened and sympathetic eyes.

"Should we erase the memories of the ones who found out?" Aichi inquired, his skull ready in his hand as the eye sockets had a blue light shining in it. It was clear that Aichi wanted to use _it_ now, but they didn't have permission as of yet.

"Stand down, Aichi. Danchou-sama wouldn't appreciate if we did it. We'll find another way that won't earn uneasiness from danchou-sama. As for now, we wait," Shizuo said as he grasped Aichi's skull in his hands for the boy not to act. He sent glance at their leader who was trying his best to soothe Rosse. He walked over to them and picked up their small leader and brought the boy to his room. Changing the boy into his pajamas and tucked him in, Shizuo soon left the room once the boy fell asleep.

They need to find a way to dispose of the Vongola, Millefiore and Shimon, quick. Their knowledge of the leader's identity would hinder their search for their leader's cure and Shizuo didn't like it one bit. He glanced down at his own skull which had a grey light shining in the eye sockets. If he had to use _it_ to stop them, then so be it. He would do anything to assure his leader's health was restored. Shizuo turned to his comrades and ordered them to go on their mission while he instructed a now calmed Rosse to look after the now sleeping Tsuna.

The first step in achieving their goal was to get more money and _lots_ of it.

The second is to eliminate those who stand in their way, even if it means _killing_ them, then they didn't mind breaking the rules the leader had set. Their first and foremost priority is their leader and nothing should hinder them.

Cracking his knuckles, Shizuo walked out of the mansion, frighteningly calm. It was time to fight with all their might and fight they will.

* * *

**And that's it! Forgive me for the errors and mistakes as I do not have a Beta. Yosh, I'm going to continue on working on my stories. Bye-bi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally! It is here! Banzai! Now, I want to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited and followed this story of mine. You guys are awesome! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have finished this chapter! Secondly, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks! (cries) I'm not a great author... I suck... My writing skills sucks... By the way, don't forget to read the end Author note below; I need your opinions on something... So, enjoy my not so great writing skills if you can... Sorry if it's rushed but I've been having Writer's block lately. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and its related contents; Akira Amano-sensei does. If I did own KHR, Tsuna would be owned by the hot boys in the story and would be forced to serve them... (faints abruptly)**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Meeting Scheduled

Fon was changing his clothes when a knock was heard. Shirtless, he walked to his door and opened it to see his nephews, Hibari Kyouya and Alaude. He let them both in with a smile and soon closed the door. "What brings you here? Both of you rarely come to see your uncle," Fon laughed lightly.

Hibari and Alaude remained quiet. Even though they were half brothers –sharing the same father, they oddly acted like one another. They even looked the same except for their hair and eyes color. Hibari possessed black hair and grey, sharp eyes while Alaude possessed platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes. As well as the fact that Alaude's hair was a bit wilder than Hibari's.

"Uncle, how did you get beaten by some herbivores?" Hibari questioned, an eyebrow arched in curiosity. He was very curious; how in the world did his uncle, one of the most dangerous people in the world managed to get beaten by some herbivores of no recognition? Perhaps that these said herbivores were far too strong but never voiced it out to the world. Then, that would make them carnivores, Hibari concluded.

"Well?" Alaude pressed the issue; curiosity got the best of him. He was impatient when it comes to things like these. He stared at his uncle with his icy blue eyes, pinning Fon to the extent that the Chinese man couldn't stand it.

Sighing, Fon then smiled slightly at his predictable nephews before answering them, "Well, it seemed that our enemies could not be underestimated. They were more suitable to be overestimated. They were far too strong and even the smaller members could easily defeat us. I competed against one of the smaller members but he was quick and swift. He was also clever; very good traits in someone that doesn't excel in physical strength. They were also loyal to their leader. They had a chance to kill all of us but they didn't. It seemed that their leader hated fighting, violence, pain and deaths. So they decided to knock us unconscious."

"That doesn't explain why they get into so much trouble, especially with us," Alaude voiced out, arms crossed against his chest. Hibari nodded in agreement.

Fon chuckled lightly; he too noticed that. He was proud of his nephews to have seen that through. "Maybe there's a reason; money, perhaps. Fame and recognition? We don't know what they want exactly but what we do know is that they want _something_," Fon said mysteriously. The Chinese man wasn't satisfied with the information he had gotten but he needed to be patient to gain more.

Hibari closed his eyes, feeling his adrenaline pumping through his arteries and veins at the prospect on meeting the _carnivores_ and bite them to _death_.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door and the three turned to it. "What is it?" Fon asked loudly from inside his room, awaiting an answer patiently.

"Fon-sama, I'm sorry to have bothered you but it seems Skull-sama had located one of the Zugaikotsu members. He requested your help immediately as well as the help of five other men," the voice outside the room said hurriedly, his voice slightly out of breath.

Hibari smirked; he was excited. _Finally_, he was going to bite those herbivores to death. Alaude, who was next to him, sighed inaudibly as the blond pulled out his cuffs with eyes filled with determination. Fon chuckled at his nephews' eagerness and decided to call for three other backups after he slipped on his shirt, "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Ryohei-kun, would the three of you accompany us?"

* * *

Shizuo cursed as he dodged some bullets aimed his way. He couldn't believe that some of the Vongola men as well as the Millefiore men decided to follow him when he returned from his mission. He had kept his guard up yet they still had the guts to face him boldly.

He tore a tree off the ground and threw it violently at the men that were shooting bullets at him. He was getting quite irritated and an irritated Shizuo was not something anyone would want to see or handle. Shizuo picked up yet another heavy object; this time it was a car and threw it at the enemies. He let out a vicious growl through his lips as he was tempted to use _that_ but knew he couldn't until the leader gave him permission.

He jumped away from the close enemies and used a car as a shield by pushing it to its side. He ripped off a lamp post from the sidewalk and threw it at the shooting men, not minding the electric cables and wires that buzzed with electricity dangerously. The lamp post crashed onto two cars and cracked the tar road underneath it.

Shizuo dodged another round of bullets that were aimed at him. He was getting impatient and silently brought out his phone. Dialing an all too familiar number, he waited until the person on the other side answered before he said, "Danchou-sama."

Tsuna groggily answered the phone near him and heard Shizuo's voice on the other side, "_What is it, Shizu-chan?_"

Shizuo clicked his tongue as he dodged a bullet that almost got his arm, "I ask for your permission to release my Zugaikotsu."

Tsuna sighed, and before he hung up and continued to sleep, he said, "_You may_."

Hearing the dial tone, Shizuo flipped his phone shut and pulled out a small skull that had a grey light in the eye sockets. "Kidzuchi," Shizuo growled out before a powerful force surrounded him.

"What the hell? What is that?" a Vongola man asked out, trying to get closer to Shizuo but to no avail; he was pushed back by the force that surrounded Shizuo.

Dust and wind covered Shizuo in a mock tornado before it calmed down, revealing Shizuo wearing spiked knuckle rings on both his hands and they covered four of his fingers on each hand. A black mallet resided behind him as it was adorned with grey chains and a skull was on the end of the mallet's body. Shizuo grinned as he pulled the chains, as a rattling sound was emitted from the action. "Get ready to get pummeled to the ground, you bastards," Shizuo grinned as he began smashing tar roads and trees with his steel mallet that weigh two tons.

The male attacked mercilessly, though not injuring nor killing them. He didn't want his leader to be tearful if the boy ever found out that a life was taken. His leader was easily upset if it concerned other's death, even if they were strangers. But, the blond couldn't complain much; it was one of the qualities that made his leader such a wonderful person.

Shizuo grunted when an unexpected attack came from behind him. He turned only to meet a familiar man; Skull from the Arcobaleno. Along with him was the Storm Arcobaleno, Fon, a young man with platinum blond hair and three unidentified teenagers next to them. The blond grinned as he commented, "Are you guys really that weak to even call children into the battlefield?" Shizuo meant that to be a joke to ease the tension; he was never one to underestimate his enemy, though it seems like some of them took it the wrong way.

Skull and Gokudera felt their blood boiling at the insult as the Cloud Arcobaleno growled at the now exasperated Shizuo, "Shut up! Just because you beat us single-handedly, doesn't mean that you're stronger than all of us combined! It's six against one, baka!"

Shizuo felt a tick mark appear on his temple as he grinned at Skull in a very feral way as his right eye twitch uncontrollably. "Go and die, lackey," Shizuo growled out, the grin never wavered but the twitching of his eye increased.

Skull spluttered, trying his best to counter Shizuo's comeback before a firm hand squeezed his shoulder. The purple haired man turned to Fon who only send him a tired smile before the Chinese man said, "I think he meant it as a joke; he doesn't seem like the type to underestimate an opponent."

Skull blushed at his mistake and Gokudera slumped yet the bomber was still angered. Yamamoto only laughed while Hibari and Alaude both made comments about 'pathetic herbivores'. Fon let out an amused chuckle before turning to the blond male in front of him.

Shizuo scowled as he stared at the men in front of him, _If none of them are going to fight me, I'm leaving_. The blond turned in an attempt to leave and go back to his base but was halted by a dynamite stick thrown his way. He growled as he managed to extinguish the bomb by slamming his mallet onto it. He snarled as he turned back to the group of Vongola men behind him.

He was a tad curious though. Just before, he had fought with Vongola men _and _Millefiore men. But now, in front of him stood some of the most important and high-ranked men in Vongola yet none of the Millefiore's high-ranked people came to their men's aid.

Gokudera had thrown a stick of dynamite to catch the enemy's attention and it worked. He was actually surprised that the blond evaded his attack by smashing his steel mallet onto his bomb so the explosive would not explode. He growled as he threw more bombs while the blond evaded it skillfully.

_This isn't as bad as Subaru's paper bombs,_ Shizuo thought as he managed to dodge each and every bomb the silver haired teen throw at him. He grinned in a feral way as he swiftly landed on one foot before pushing himself towards the silver haired teen, his mallet ready in his hands.

Before his steel mallet could hit the teen, a pair of hands blocked his attack and Shizuo frowned a bit at this the blond noticed that another silver haired teen was blocking his attack, but this time the teen was tanner than his friend and had a bandage on the bridge of his nose. While the bomber's hair was long, resembled an octopus and was at shoulder length, this teen's hair was short and messy.

Ryohei grunted as he tried to push the heavy mallet back but the blond in front of him merely took a step forwards and Ryohei almost lost his footing if the road wasn't made of tar. The boxer growled, "This guy is EXTREMELY strong!"

Shizuo smirked at Ryohei's compliment, "Thank you." The blond jumped back and chuckled when Ryohei almost fell onto the road beneath them, face first.

"Don't let your guard down; he could easily take out all of us in mere seconds with his weapon. Don't show him any of your weaknesses," Fon reminded before swiftly attacked Shizuo who managed to block every swift punches and every fast kicks Fon tried to attack him with.

Skull saw an opening and promptly dove into the fight, but was blocked by a hand. The purple haired man glared at his opponent while Shizuo smirked down at the Cloud Arcobaleno. Shizuo then twisted Skull's arm into the man's back, emitting a hiss of pain from the Cloud Arcobaleno.

Hibari decided to smash Shizuo's face with his tonfas but was halted by a steel mallet that blocked his path. He avoided the mallet's head barely when Shizuo decided to smash him. Hibari smirked, "This carnivore… I'll bite you to death!"

Shizuo merely smirked as he threw Skull to the ground, "Bring it on." Shizuo decided to jump away from Fon who had almost punched him in the stomach. The Chinese man frowned a bit before sending Shizuo a calm smile that irked the blond. _This guy is more like Junya's type of opponent_, Shizuo thought as he evaded another attack by the black haired tonfa wielder.

Shizuo then evaded some bullets when his instincts told him to. He turned his head and growled at the intruders, "Back off! Don't you dare get into this fight!"

The men that tried to shoot him back away from the angered blond, whimpering like kicked puppies. The sight of the furious blond scared all of them.

Shizuo huffed in satisfaction before grinning once more as he turned to his opponents and asked, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Tsuna sat on the couch, fully dressed in one of his many yukatas. Rosse sat opposite from him as the two enjoyed a cup of tea while Rosse read a book and Tsuna busied himself with his paperwork. He was eternally grateful to Junya and Shizuo for finishing most of the paperwork and thanked the others for burning the other half of the paperwork. The Zugaikotsu troupe wasn't exactly fond of their number one enemy; paperwork, so the only ones that did them were Junya and on rare occasions, Shizuo. Most of the time, they opted for burning the unimportant ones while Junya handled the first-class paperwork.

Tsuna sighed as he set down his finished paperwork, before stamping it with a bright red stamp that spelled 'Done'. He leaned into his seat before he stared at the silent doctor before him then he let his eyes wander around the mansion. It was large –that was obvious and it was very beautiful. It used to belong to Rosse before the woman decided to hand it over to the Zugaikotsu troupe as one of their many bases.

Tsuna had yet to thank the black haired doctor properly but Rosse always seem to cut him off when he tried to do so. He let his eyes roam before it settled on Junya's laptop that he had left on a table nearby. Junya only used the laptop to hack into Millefiore, Shimon and Vongola's systems during missions. It bothered Tsuna that the screen was on when Junya was very stern concerning technology. The man always shut down his laptop, whether he was rushing or not. So it was unsettling when the screen was showing the Zugaikotsu skull symbol and a red light began to repeatedly blink on the screen.

_What could it mean_? Tsuna thought curiously, his intuition told him not to get near the laptop and get ready for an unexpected attack. His intuition never failed him though Tsuna was curious as to why his intuition warned him about the computer.

* * *

Spanner lazily tapped on the keyboard of his laptop, not minding that both Byakuran and Shoichi was staring intently on his back. The heir to the Vongola family sat next to the blond, sipping a cup of green tea that Spanner had made a while ago.

Shifting the stick of his lollipop from the right corner of his mouth to the left, Spanner then said, "I got the signal."

Shoichi patter his back in gratefulness while both Byakuran and Giotto sent the blond mechanic a nod. "Can you possibly track down the signal? It would possibly lead us to their current base," G said as he walked up to them, setting down a map beside Spanner's laptop.

Spanner merely nodded before he began tapping once more, focused on the laptop screen. Giotto's guardians, except Alaude were sitting in a lounge room not too far away from Spanner and the others as they waited for new information on the Zugaikotsu troupe.

Spanner managed to examine the virus that were installed in both Millefiore's and Vongola's system. He managed to get a reading on the system, but it took a great deal of time since the virus and the Zugaikotsu system was not very easy to hack, even for the greatest hacker.

Byakuran stared intently at Giotto who continued to sip the green tea given to him by Spanner. He knew that the both of them couldn't get along, but for the sake of their Famiglias, they would do anything. Byakuran turned when the Shimon boss, Simon Cozarto along with his younger brother, Kozato Enma entered the room with his underling, Adelheid and Julie.

"Have you gotten anything yet?" Adelheid questioned as she neared Spanner while Julie decided to flirt with the female Millefiore members and Simon and Enma decided to sit next to Giotto.

"Spanner is currently tracking down the Zugaikotsu's base. It's quite difficult though; they seem to have a computer expert on their side as well. It took us a lot of time to get through their security without crashing our system instead," Shoichi informed, sighing as he pushed up his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"I see. They're a hard case to crack," Adelheid said with a frown decorated on her face. She disliked the fact that some newly-made small troupe suddenly had the upper hand among the three most powerful Mafia families. It disturbed her to an extent where the woman was tempted to destroy them.

Spanner smiled, as he pulled out his lollipop stick that no longer had its candy. "I got them. They're not too far away; I already printed the address," Spanner said as he pulled out a piece of paper that came from the printer nearby. He handed it over to Byakuran who read it before handing it to Giotto.

"Let's go; call the others and tell them the address. We're going to infiltrate their base. Tell them to bring their weapons in case some unexpected events were to happen," Giotto told G who nodded at him. As the red headed right-hand man called their allies and other important figures in Vongola, Shoichi did some calls of his own, alerting the Millefiore members as well.

Byakuran giggled cheerfully, "It's show time!" The Millefiore leader then sighed in content, "I've always wanted to say that."

* * *

Tsuna felt something dangerous was about to happen thus he grabbed the phone quickly, dialing the numbers he memorized in a joint call. Once all phones were answered, Tsuna said aloud, "Assemble at the base, now!" before hanging up when he heard the loyal, "Yes," from his teammates.

Biting his lower lip, he then told Rosse to get her weapons ready as the boy grabbed his skull and held it close to his chest. Tsuna calmed himself by taking a deep breath before he closed his eyes slowly, expecting the enemies' attack.

_Hurry_! Tsuna thought as his brows furrowed, feeling the skull in his hands abnormally heat up.

Shizuo flipped his phone shut before smirking and waved goodbye to Fon and the rest, "My leader's calling for me. Bye." He suddenly jumped away, landing on a tall building and ran towards the Zugaikotsu base.

"Tch, come back here you coward!" Gokudera yelled out, his unlit dynamites were in his hands. The silver haired teen growled, not particularly satisfied with the sudden change of situation. "That bastard…" Gokudera hissed angrily.

"Forget about him Gokudera. I just got a call from Reborn; they've found out where the Zugaikotsu's base is at," Fon informed, flipping his phone shut. He was quite surprised at how Spanner had managed to get through the Zugaikotsu's system in such short notice.

"Let's EXTREMELY get there now!" Ryohei roared in excitement, wanting to battle the blond he had just fought once more. He and the others took off towards their vehicles as Fon told them the address of the base of their enemy.

* * *

Junya was not pleased. Not pleased at all. His system was breached –_breached_ by an enemy. He was tempted to hunt down the person that had broken into his system and kill them in a very gory way. He twitched as he watched the rest of the members gathered, their skulls were tightly gripped in their hands. The last one was Shizuo and the others were a bit shocked that Shizuo's Zugaikotsu was activated.

"Hard time?" Ranmaru gruffly asked before yawning tiredly as he watched Shizuo's Kidzuchi reverted back to its previous state; a small skull.

Shizuo snorted a bit, "No. Pests just keep coming and coming. They don't know the word 'Give up' it seems." The blond groaned as he plopped onto a couch, right next to their leader.

"They're coming," Tsuna said softly yet it was still clear that every member could hear him. Tsuna then sent them a small, tired smile, "Be ready, okay?"

The others nodded, furious at the enemy at coming at the most unwelcomed time. Their leader had just woken up and immediately did his paperwork and _they_ decided it was the best time to come over and try to attack them. The others seethed in anger, hands twitching at the prospect of defeating their enemies in a very horrific way.

They all sat in silence while they watched in sympathy when their leader keep falling asleep every five seconds only to wake up at the reminder that those Mafia families were to attack any second now. Oh, how they wish they could tear those Mafia bastards from limb to limb.

Soon, they heard a lot of footsteps from every direction and heard the door being forced open. A few gunshots rang before some of the Mafia men entered the mansion, their guns ready at hand. The soon made way to their leader as higher members of the Vongola, Shimon and Millefiore Famiglia made their appearances. "Hello, boys," Vongola Ninth, Timoteo greeted with a small smile.

"Hello, old man," Rosse greeted with a smirk and saw Ranmaru, Shizuo and Asato stifle their laughter. The four of them did enjoy teasing their opponents so they enjoyed a little fun time teasing their enemies.

Timoteo's smile twitched at the nickname but nonetheless, continued to smile in front of the Zugaikotsu troupe. "Am I interrupting something?" the elderly man asked with a smile, noticing the members sat in a group as if they were a large family gathering around.

"Well, you interrupted my fight, interrupted Danchou-sama's work and you alson interrupted his sleep. What do you think?" Shizuo said sarcastically, rolling his grey eyes before it settled as a glare directed at the Mafioso. He was _this_ close to kill everyone that had barged into their base as if they owned it. Couldn't they have come another day where his mood isn't bad?

Timoteo let out a small laugh, "My apologies but we came here for something quite different." The man awaited the troupe leader's answer and was quite shocked when a small boy presented himself. _So it is true… Iemitsu and Nana's child is the leader…_

Iemitsu sucked in a sharp breath, noticing a boy that looked like Nana, but much younger came up to Timoteo. _Reborn wasn't lying then… Tsu-chan, what happened to you_? Iemitsu thought pathetically, wanting to run towards his son and hug him if it wasn't for the fact that both Basil and Oregano holding him back.

"What would that be?" Tsuna inquired, his guard lowering slightly but not completely. He was still unsure of what the enemies' were planning to do as he surveyed the people in front of him. He stopped at a familiar blond, feeling his blood run cold. _O-Otou-san…? I-It can't be…_ Tsuna took an immediate step back, something all of the occupants noticed with curiosity.

Shizuo had seen the leader step back when his eyes landed on someone. he let out a low growl when he instantly recognized him, "Iemitsu…" He turned to Akihito when he heard him ask, "Who is Iemitsu?"

"It's Danchou-sama's father," Junya said as he tried to single out the computer expert that _dared_ to hack into _his_ system. He gritted his teeth when he had found three people that could be prime suspects in the breaching of the Zugaikotsu's impenetrable computer and security system. Though his instincts told him it was the blond that was currently sucking a lollipop not too far away from him.

Rosse flinched as she curled up into a ball, next to Gon and Aichi who flinched as well. "That bastard?" Rosse hissed underneath her breath, glaring daggers at Iemitsu. She had heard what Iemitsu had done to Tsuna long ago and couldn't help but hate the man. A father was supposed to care for their child, not tell them they were the reason they had to leave work!

Subaru brought out his skull and turned to Ayase, "Can I kill him?" Ayase merely shrug before the both of them turned towards Ritsu.

Ritsu grimaced when both Subaru and Ayase sent him pleading looks since he was the voice of reason within the troupe. "Don't do anything stupid, you two," Ritsu sighed, leaning against his brother. Misaki merely patted his brother's head in pity before watching the scene that was about to unfold.

Timoteo took a step forward and noticed how tense the other members became when he did so. They didn't trust him; that was certainly obvious. "We're here to offer a peace treaty," Timeteo offered lightly, not making any more moves that could alarm the Zugaikotsu troupe into attacking him.

Tsuna blinked and repeated, "A peace treaty…?" It was certainly hard to believe that a Mafia boss of the largest and most powerful Mafia family was offering a peace treaty to an enemy. However, it seemed that Timoteo himself made this decision on his own since the elderly man received complaints from his guardians.

"Timoteo, what do you think you're doing?" Coyote growled underneath his breath; like the others, he was also shocked by Timoteo's sudden offer. They didn't even discuss about it! He thought it was dangerous to make the troupe that has been giving them troubles since the beginning; they would surely backstab them once they find the right moment to.

Timoteo assured his friend, "I know what I'm doing, Coyote. Don't worry." He then turned to the glaring occupants except Tsuna who had a confused expression. "What do you say?" Timeoteo asked, tilting his head to the side.

As Tsuna was about to answer, Shizuo cut him off with a growl, "We will not accept you peace treaty or whatever it is that you want!" The man didn't want their precious leader spend his time under the Mafia and with Iemitsu. The others nodded in agreement; they will never accept.

"You bastards should be grateful that the Ninth considered to even taking you into our Famiglia! You pieces of trash should be dead right about now!" a man growled, taking a step forward bravely. He ignored Timoteo's order and shot a round of bullets defiantly.

"Danchou-sama, may we release our Zugaikotsu?" Shizuo, Ranmaru and Asato asked, gaining a nod from Tsuna and all three released their skulls. Shizuo blocked the bullets with his Kidzuchi while Ranmaru attacked the man with his sword; 'Ken'. Ken was a sword with a black blade and a crimson red hilt. A dark blue dragon was painted on one side of the black blade and at the bottom of the hilt was his Zugaikotsu Skull.

Asato blocked some of the men that tried to attack Ranmaru and Shizuo with his scepter; 'Shaku'. Shaku was red and orange on color with a flame on top of it while its bottom had Asato's Zugaikotsu skull. Asato waved his scepter, letting the fire scorch some of the men's skin and burn their clothes. Letting out a laugh, he lit the floor on fire, making a barrier to separate the Zugaikotsu and the Mafia men.

"You shouldn't have attacked," Timoteo sighed, glancing at his subordinates that had tried to attack the Zugaikotsu members. He then looked at the mess then at the barrier with narrowed eyes, and thought, _This flame isn't like the Dying Will flame at all… Could it be…?_

"Ah, if it isn't the octopus-head!" Shizuo noticed Gokudera who decided to come up to the front along with Ryohei and Yamamoto. He grinned when he noticed Gokudera's right eye twitched uncontrollably and it widened when the silver haired bomber brought out his explosives.

"Bastard… I'll fucking blow you to pieces!" Gokudera yelled out, as he lit his dynamites before throwing them towards Shizuo who evaded them swiftly with a whistle of amusement.

The explosions were larger than before, making the mansion rattle slightly. Tsuna noticed with dread that the chandelier had snapped and was about to fall onto Gokudera. "Look out!" the brunet yelled out, pushing Gokudera to the side, not minding that he had caught on fire from going through Tsuzuki's fire barrier.

The chandelier fell, breaking glass and gold that shattered all around as some of those shards were burned by Tsuzuki's flame. Tsuna hissed when his cheek was grazed with a shard of glass as blood trailed down towards his chin.

"Danchou-sama!" Misaki said worriedly as both Akihito and Junya clutched their skulls with the intention on releasing their weapons. All of the members of the troupe glared murderously at Gokudera who only stared at Tsuna in awe.

_H-He saved me… Why? I'm his enemy…_ Gokudera thought as he watched the small brunet stood up, dust himself and offered a helping hand to the bomber. Gokudera blinked before hesitantly accepted the hand and was pulled up by the brown haired troupe leader. He nodded dazedly when Tsuna had asked if he were okay.

"Calm down, everyone. Let's not be barbaric – we can solve this problem in a civilized way," Tsuna reasoned, as he waved his hand over the fire, extinguishing it immediately as if he had poured water on the flames. He turned to Timeteo who was now staring at him with awed eyes and said, "I'll consider the peace treaty. Let's discuss about this another day – I'm sure everyone's tired of today's shenanigans and would like to rest. Could we set up a suitable date?"

Timoteo nodded and turned to Byakuran and Simon Cozarto and asked, "Could Friday next week be okay for the both of you?"

Byakuran nodded with a hum and Simon merely answered, "It's fine with me." Timoteo then turned to Giotto and asked his grandson the same question and earned a nod from Giotto.

"Friday next week, then?" Timoteo offered, unperturbed by the glares sent his way by the Zugaikotsu members.

"Okay but on one condition," Tsuna said as he held back a fuming Shizuo.

"Condition?" Timoteo repeated curiously as he blinked. By now, all of the occupants had their eyes on Tsuna; staring at the boy curiously.

"Could we have tea during the meeting? I dislike coffee very much," Tsuna explained with a bright smile.

"DANCHOU-SAMA! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO PLAY AROUND!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

**There you go! I suck at writing stories and fight scenes... (Goes to corner). Hope you guys enjoyed it... By the way, I need your opinions; I've been having some plotbunnies stuck in my head and I really want you guys to help me with them. Which one would you like to see?**

**First, it's a crossover between KHR and Kuroko no Basuke (my current obsession other than KHR). Tsuna ran away after he just got dumped by his recent boyfriend and got into a car accident which he was saved by Kuroko; his childhood friend. Now, as Tsuna and Kuroko spend their time in Seirin, Tsuna's ex-lovers search for him. In this fic, Tsuna can play basketball, okay? And the pairings are All(KHR characters only) x 27 and All(KnB characters only) x Kuroko with Kuroko and Tsuna fluffiness. If you don't understand this, don't be afraid to ask.**

**Second, it's about Tsuna living in a new Era of Namimori which is controlled by the Vongola Government. Tsuna's a poor boy who has to work to support his made-up family while Vongola is on a hunt for new recruits in their officers department. Every boy in every family is taken in order for the Vongola to have more officers and soldiers. Tsuna gets taken and wounds up making his fellow higher-ups fall for him.**

**The third and fourth are short stories which contain 4-10 chapters. One is about a school Camping trip and all of the Characters attend Namimori and Tsuna, being the cute boy he is, makes other boys attack him. The other one is about a school festival where Tsuna is involved in a play and has to be the princess in the play and he has to be a maid for his class' Maid Cafe. Like the camping trip story, all of the characters attend Namimori. In both stories, our semes have already known Tsuna and are infatuated by him.**

**Well, tell me if you want to see any of those stories. I'm still having a hard time about them. I can't wait to hear -err... read from you guys. Bye-bi!**


End file.
